1. Field of the Invention
The inventions disclosed and taught herein relate generally to solenoid operated valves; and more specifically relate to solenoid operated valves that may be used in hazardous or sensitive environments.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Patent Application No. 20080245422 discloses a “fluid delivery apparatus includes a fluid outlet located on a first side of a barrier and at least one electrically powered component located on a second side of the barrier. The apparatus also includes a wireless power transfer device to supply power to the electrically powered component.”
The inventions disclosed and taught herein are directed to an improved system for operating solenoid valves in hazardous or sensitive environments.